


Not what it seems

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been missing a lot recently and the team get to see first hand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this one is a little more crude than the others I've written but the idea kept nagging at me. Plus I'm having a bit of writers block with my WIPs so I hope this one will get things moving again.  
> I hope you still enjoy it.

It was movie night in the Avengers Tower, or at least it was meant to be. They seemed to be several team members short. Tony, Natasha and Thor were already in the TV room, the night’s selection spread out waiting for them. Bruce had been called out of town to consult on a project based on his work with gamma radiation (he was going to shut it down) and Clint had gone with him to act as bodyguard/extra muscle.

That left only Steve, who was once more missing in action. It had been a pattern that was developing over the last few months. He had missed quite a few team nights recently. He was always crying off at the last minute or simply not turning up at all and frankly Tony was getting pissed off. It was Steve who wanted these nights so the team could work effectively together and yet he didn’t bother to show up anymore.

“Nat, you sure you told Steve it was 7 o’clock start, right.” Tony asked, trying not let his frustration come through in his voice.

“Yes, Tony.” Natasha replied off hand as she put the snacks on the table. 

“So where is he?” Tony asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know but I will be honest, he did seem a little distracted. That’s been happening lot lately.” Natasha said thoughtfully.

“JARVIS, call up to his room and tell Steve we are all waiting for him again. Point out to our fearless leader that these nights were his idea in the first place.” Tony snared, ignoring the glares that Nat and Thor were giving him.

“Sir, I am unable to detect Captain Rogers on his floor” JARVIS replied after a few moments.

“He’s not even in the Tower. Did he tell anyone he was going out?” Tony said looking at the other two and wondering to himself why he was even bothering at all.

“Captain Rogers has not left the building but I can no detect anything at all on that floor. It is a dead space to my scans.” JARVIS continued in more detail.

Tony looked straight at Thor. “Loki!” the pair said at the same time.

Every one rushed to the elevator and JARVIS disabled the safety protocols, so they got to Steve’s floor in seconds. Tony typed in his override code for the doors and they slide open. The team headed to the living area and rounded the corner.

 

The whole team stopped at the sight that met them. Steve was naked, on his knees and laid face down over his coffee table. His arms were out in front of him, shackled at the wrist and tied to the far legs as well as being gagged and blindfolded. The most shocking thing was that Loki (also naked) was knelt behind him, one hand between Steve’s shoulder blades and the other on his hip, holding him in place. Loki was buried balls deep in Steve’s arse and thrusting in to the Captain at a brutal pace. Loki was so enthralled in fucking Steve, he didn’t notice the other Avengers enter the room.

“You were made for this, Captain. You were made to be mine.” The trickster hissed as he made a few particularly hard thrusts which made the Captain groan.

Thor couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Loki hadn’t done anything like this before and Thor had been defending him to other Avengers only this morning. Now he had been proven wrong and that knowledge made him growl. 

Loki stopped at the sound and turned his head to looked at the gathered group. He paled at being found assaulting Steve. He pulled out gently. This alerted Steve to the fact that something had changed and he started squirming, trying to get free.

Loki stood and held his hands out in front of him. “Thor, this isn’t…….” He got no further as Tony hit him with his repulser, sending him though the wall into the bed room.

While Thor and Tony followed, Natasha ran to Steve who was now straining hard at his restraints. “It’s ok, it’s over, Steve. He’s gone. We’ll get a Doctor to look at you as soon as we can.”

She tried to release the cuffs but they wouldn’t move, so she removed the gag and pulled the cloth from his eyes. Steve jerked away from her hand and shouted “Stop them NOW”

Natasha just looked confused so Steve said “Alfheim” and the cuffs snapped open and vanished. Steve jumped to his feet and ran into the bed room.

Thor and Tony were stood over Loki. Loki looked dazed and Thor was ranting at him. “……must you once more prove that I am a fool to think well of you? What has the captain done that you treat him thus? I can defend you no more and you will pay for your actions.”

Thor raised the hammer and would have killed Loki had Steve not run into him, pushing him away. Caught off guard, Thor stumbled and when he had recovered, Steve had put himself squarely between Loki and the Avengers, arms spread wide.

“Back off.” Steve snarled.

“Steve, out the way. I know you want justice done properly, but he’ll just escape and do this to someone else. We end it now.” Tony said firmly.

“I said back off. NOW.” Steve shout again, taking a step forward to push the others back.

“Steve the guy just attacked you. Why are you getting in the way?” Natasha asked. She had followed Steve into the room, still completely shocked by his reaction.

Steve’s face dropped, realising what the scene must have looked like to his teammates. Slowly his hands fell to his side. “You think that’s what he was doing? You’ve got it wrong. We’ve been a couple for a while now. He has never hurt me or done anything I didn’t want.”

There was a stunned silence in the room, broken only by Loki’s sudden groaning. Steve spun around and dropped to his knees, a hand on Loki’s face. “Are you alright, love?”

“I am a little lightheaded, Stark’s weapon caught me by surprise, but I will recover. Sorry we didn’t finish playing, you would have loved the next round.” Loki said weakly but with a slight smile on his face.

Steve grinned. “My turn next time.”

“Am I the only one hearing this? Are you telling us you LET Loki tie you up and fuck you?” Tony spluttered.

Thor was less shocked; in fact, he was pleased with this turn of events. Before Steve could answer Tony’s rant, Thor said. “Brother, it lightens my heart to know you have a companion to share your life, particularly one as worthy as Steve.”

“Not that’s it’s any of your business, Tony, but yes I do. That’s what people in a relationship do sometimes, keeps things interesting. Don’t you dare tell me you and Pepper are 100% vanilla. And thanks Thor, that means a lot to both of us.” Steve said helping Loki to his feet and resting an arm around his shoulders. Loki, himself nodded to Thor, thankful for his understanding.

Tony opened his mouth a few times like a fish before saying, “But…..But…..He turned Maddison Square Gardens into a bouncy house last week. He’s a super villain.”

Steve laughed to himself a little at the memory. “Oh come on, it was fun for the kids and it turned back in a few hours.”

“That’s not what you were saying at the time.” Tony shot back.

“Secret relationship, Tony." Steve replied, not without a little sarcasm. "If I said I thought it was funny, you lot would have been suspicious. Loki told me what was going to happen and I said it was ok. He’s not done anything really evil in the year he has been here and he only does the tricks to keep the other super villains from looking too hard at him. What do you think they would do to him if they thought for a second he switched sides?”

“Has he?” asked Natasha, an eyebrow raised.

“If you mean that I no longer fight against Steve or the Avengers, then yes, but I will not give you aid unless his life is in danger.” Loki answered bluntly. The look on Steve's face told everyone that he wanted that to change, but was holding his tongue.

Silence fell on the group again and it suddenly dawned on them that Steve and Loki were still very much naked.

“Right, well I think we’ll give you a few minutes to…you know. Come down when you’re ready, both of you, it’s still movie night. You two move now.” Natasha said, as she grabbed Tony and Thor and dragged them through the door. Thor came willingly, but Tony required a little more force.

“But, but, he’s evil!!!! We can’t just go along with this, can we?” Tony urged, still trying to get passed the fact that Steve was a little kinky.

“I would ask that you refrain from calling my brother evil. He has been misguided in the past, but he has not put us or anyone else from this realm in real harm since his escape from Asgard and I believe the Captain will keep him on the right path.” Thor remarked sternly.

“Besides, Tony, turn around and tell me what you see.” Natasha continued from where Thor left off.

Tony turned around to look back into the room. Steve and Loki were warped in each other’s arms, pressed closed and kissing, not realising that they were being watched again. Tony cocked his head then looked back at Natasha confused.

“Look at him. Steve is happy. Whatever Loki has done in the past; he makes Steve happy. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy for them, but if anyone can make it work with the God of Chaos, it’ll be Captain America.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Still Not What It Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442826) by [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500)




End file.
